No Place Like Home
by Just Another Fangirl 6
Summary: Deuce tells his daughter a bed time story about him and Cleo. Oneshot Enjoy


Hey peoples

I have nothing really to say, other than that I don't own Monster High or the song "No Place Like Home," which was done by Kenny G and Babyface.

Now please enjoy this oneshot

Note: This is supposed to take place after my story "Freak the Freak Out MH Version!"

There's No Place Like Home

It was late in the night, the perfect time for Deuce Gorgon and his wife Cleo de Nile to hang out and watch a movie.

To be honest, Cleo and Deuce weren't really watching the movie because they were so wrapped up in the conversation that they were having.

They had been talking about the events that had happened ever since Holt had gained ownership of Karaoke Dokie, one of which was that Cleo was able to meet with her long lost cousins: Antony Newbus and Jose Rust.

All the workers of Karaoke Dokie(of which included Antony Newbus and Jose Rust) had gone up to Holt as soon as he stepped out of the club's crockpot (in which the D.J. played songs), and asked him the same question: "Can we keep our jobs?"

After Holt had said that they could keep their jobs, he had turned to Antony and Jose.

"I'm not sure about you two though," Holt had said "You kinda treated my goddaughter and her friend bad. And besides what do you do here anyway?"

After Jose had explained that they were the club's chiefs, Antony said "Please-Mr. Hyde- we didn't mean to cause any harm to your goddaughter and her friend, there're amazing singers and they had every right to win. We only chose Mr. Furge's daughter because he said that if we didn't, we would lose our jobs."

Jose, along with the other workers, agreed saying: "Yeah, please let us keep our jobs. My cousin and I have tried to get hired in other places but we can't cause of our heads."

"I don't know," Holt said, stroking his chin, "You guys were pretty mean."

Luckily Deuce had then came to their rescue, saying "Come on, Holt, give the guys a break. They were just trying to keep their jobs."

Soon enough, after Holt gave in, Deuce, Antony, and Jose were talking about the restaurant that Deuce owned which was across the street from Karaoke Dokie.

By the time they had finished, Deuce had already given Antony and Jose the phone number to his house along with Cleo and his cell phone numbers.

"I still can't believe that there're chiefs," Cleo said to Deuce, reflecting back on her phone conversion with them in which they had said that they had been chiefs for ten years now.

"Why?" Deuce asked.

"I just never thought they would," Cleo replied, giving a smile back at Deuce, making him smile back.

As quick Cleo's smile came, it disappeared.

"What?" Deuce asked, elbowing her, still smiling.

"Nothing," Cleo replied "I was just thinking of something stupid."

"Come on, tell me" Deuce said, elbowing her harder "tell me, tell me, tell me."

His persistence made Cleo laugh.

"Ok, ok" she said, giving in.

Cleo gave a sigh then said quietly not looking up at him, "I was just wondering what I did to deserve this."

Deuce leaned closer to her unable to hear.

"Uh?" he asked.

"I was just wondering what I what I did to deserve this," Cleo said again, louder so that he could hear.

She was still not looking up at him.

Cleo's sentence had befuddled Deuce.

"Deserve what, Cleo?" he wondered, placing his hand gently on her chin, and lightly lifting it up so they were eye to eye.

Well let's just say that they were as eye to eye as they could get cause of Deuce's sunglasses, which prevent others from his petrifying glare.

"My life," Cleo answered, to Deuce.

Deuce was again, confused.

"Don't you like our life, Cleo?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" Cleo smiled once again "I love our life! You and our three beautiful children make it all worthwhile!"

Cleo pulled him in for a hug.

"That's sweet Cleo," Deuce said as he returned her hug "I feel the exact same the way."

He kissed her forehead.

"But- love- I still don't get your question."

"Deuce –honey- what I'm trying ask is how did a bad ghoul like me end up having such a good life?" Cleo explained.

"Cleo," Deuce pulled her in closer, and stroked her hair "you're not a bad ghoul! Don't say that to yourself!"

"But, back when we were kids…" Cleo began to explain.

"That was back when we were kids, darling," Deuce said "I'm not saying that how you acted back then was… appropriate. Sure you can't take back what you did or how you acted, but you tried all you could to make it up. And that's all that matters."

"Besides," he continued "No matter what any monster thinks, to me you're beyond beautiful and special,"

Just the mention of those words exhilarated Cleo to the point of tears.

"I love you," she managed to croak out.

"I love you too," Deuce replied, wiping away her tears.

The next thing they knew they were kissing.

"Excuse me," said a familiar sounding voice "but there's a kid in the room here."

Cleo and Deuce quickly broke away surprised to find their youngest daughter, Emmy, in front of them.

"Emmy, what are doing up?" Cleo asked, positive that she and Deuce put her to bed a couple hours ago.

"I'm not tired," Emmy explained, as she jumped up onto the couch and crawled onto Deuce's lap.

"Then how come when mummy and I said goodnight to you, you when straight to sleep?" Deuce questioned, as he rubbed Emmy's shoulders.

"I got kinda bored of sleeping," Emmy said.

"You got bored of sleeping?" Cleo cried, smiling.

"Yeah," Emmy nodded.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Deuce wondered.

"Jumping on your bed," Emmy replied.

Cleo and Deuce laughed; if there was a _how long could you jump on a bed _contest Emmy would win.

"And you're still not tired?" Deuce smiled.

"Yeah," Emmy answered.

Cleo and Deuce both shook their heads.

"Come on Emmy," Deuce picked her up and placing her horizontally on his shoulder (like you would do if you threw a rag on your shoulder) stood up "let's go back upstairs. Say goodnight to mummy, again"

"Goodnight mummy, even though I'm not tried." Emmy said.

Cleo got up and kissed her noise.

"Goodnight Emmy, I love you" she said to her.

"I love you too," Emmy responded as she leaned up and kissed her mother's noise, as well.

Once they were done, Deuce said "Let's go" and began to walk him and Emmy upstairs to her room.

In entering Emmy's room, he brought her over to her bed, and taking down the railings that prevented his daughter from falling off the bed (since she had just starting using a big bed) sat down on the bed, and took her off his shoulders and placed her down next to him.

Looking at his daughter Deuce said to her, "How about I tell you a story."

"Story! Story! Story!" Emmy cried, jumping on her bed.

"Ok, settle down, settle down" Deuce said, as Emmy obeyed.

Once he had Emmy's full attention, Deuce continued "I'll tell it only on one condition."

"What's that?" Emmy inquired.

"You have to go to bed, as soon as it's over, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Great!"

Deuce then searched his mind for a proper way to start the story.

"Once a upon a time, there was a guy and ghoul…"

"What were their names daddy?" Emmy asked, her emerald green eye wide with curiosity.

"Well- princess- if you let me finish maybe I could tell you," Deuce said, smiling as he tickled Emmy's stomach making her giggle.

"Now," Deuce carried on "their names were…" He paused, thinking "Deuce and Cleo."

Deuce expected Emmy to say, "Daddy isn't you and mummy's name Deuce and Cleo?" but she didn't; she just stayed quiet and waited for him to continue.

"Now," proceed Deuce "Cleo and Deuce were dating, they had been for a _long _time. Other monsters, that knew them, couldn't get their relationship; they would ask Deuce: "What do you see in her?". This was because Cleo wasn't a very nice ghoul; she was mean, bossy, and always thought she was better than others. But Deuce and her friends knew that she only acted this way, just cause she was scared: scared of being taken advantage of and pushed around. When she was around them in private, she was the total opposite of how she acted in public. Really Cleo was kind and compassionate; and she could always bring out the best in Deuce. When Deuce would have a bad day and it seemed like no one could cheer him up Cleo could, when the whole world seemed to be against him Cleo wasn't, and when he needed someone to talk to and give advice to him Cleo was there. And Cleo needed Deuce just as much as Deuce needed her. You could say they were soul mates."

By this time Emmy had crawled up onto her father's lap and was looking up at him, excitement in her eyes; cause after all who didn't love a good love story.

"It was good thing that Deuce realized this after they finished high school," Deuce went on "cause he didn't want to spend his life with any other ghoul besides Cleo. So he decided that he was gonna ask her an important question, a question that would change their whole relationship and future together."

Deuce paused once again.

"What you think the question was?" he queried.

Emmy thought for a moment.

"He was gonna ask her to marry him!" she cried.

"Correct!" Deuce said as he rubbed Emmy's back, making her giggle once again "Man! You are getting to be so smart!"

"But, do you know what the problem with this question was?" He then asked.

"What?" Emmy asked.

"A guy can get pretty nervous, just trying to even say to a ghoul "Will you marry me?" I mean, she could not only turn him down, but she could say that she had feelings for someone else. This was why Deuce got nervous, every time he tried to ask Cleo that question. "Stop being such a baby," Deuce would think to himself every time he would back out of asking Cleo the question "you know Cleo loves you so just ask her!" But no matter how many times he kept saying this to himself, it never worked. The fact that he couldn't ask this simple question, bugged him greatly to the point where he'd stay up late at night, just wondering when he'd work up the courage to ask Cleo the question. It was during one of these nights that Deuce came up with an idea to finally ask Cleo the question. Deuce called his friend, Holt. "Hey Holt," he said once he picked up "I need your help"…

"The very next night Cleo, along with her friends, sat waiting at a table in a nearby restaurant as Deuce had texted her: 'Meet me at that really fancy restaurant, with the other ghouls by 7:00. I have a surprise for you'. It was 7:30 and Cleo and the other ghouls (Cleo's friends) were wondering if Deuce had stood her up. But then the curtains of the restaurant's stage opened and guy walked out. "Hello," he said "how's everyone?" Replies of 'good' filled throughout the air. "Well that's good," the guy continued "Anyway it's time to get on with introducing our evening performers for tonight. Now it said on the schedule that Claw and Oates were supposed to perform tonight, but they couldn't make it." Sighs of disappointment came from some of the audience. "But!" the guy proceed "I have an act that's as good as they are! Ladies and gents, I present to you Deuce Gorgon and Holt Hyde!" As the applause started the ghouls were shocked; they just thought Deuce would be meeting them at the restaurant they didn't think that he and Holt would be performing! Once Holt and Deuce walked onto the stage, Deuce took the mic. "Hey," he said "how's everyone?" Once again, a chorus of 'goods' came. "Fangtastic ," Deuce nodded "now the first song that my buddy and I will be performing is for my ghoulfriend, Cleo, right there." As soon as he pointed to Cleo, the spotlight shined on her; Cleo waved back still in awe. Deuce then turned to Holt. "Ready?" he asked. Holt picked up his saxophone. "Ready," he replied. Deuce began singing after Holt played a little introduction.

_I can remember the day we met_

_I still can remember our first kiss _

_The moment when I knew that you, would make sweet love to me_

_The moment I knew, you'd always be the, one, one_

As Deuce continued, Cleo found herself crying; this was beyond the sweetest thing anyone could have ever done for her.

The other ghouls, along with the crowd, cheered as Holt and Deuce took turns playing and singing.

In the middle of the song Deuce, still singing, came down from stage, and went to the ghoul's table.

He took Cleo's hand, got her up, and began to dance with her.

They danced all the way until the end of the song, when Deuce (no longer felling nervous) said to Cleo, in the microphone, "Cleo, this was my only way of telling you how much I love you. I know our feelings for each other will never change, I know that you'll always love me and I'll love you. So I have to ask…"

Like the normies in the chickey love movies, Deuce got down on one knee, took out a ring from his pocket, and asked that long awaited question: "Will you marry me?"

Deuce then paused, smiling at Emmy.

"What happened! What happened!" Emmy shouted, eager to find out.

"Well, what do you think?" Deuce wondered.

"Cleo said yes and they lived happily ever after!" Emmy raised her hands over her head like she was making a circle.

"You are right, again, my sweet." Deuce said as he stood up, and placed the railings back on his daughter's bed.

Seeing her father doing this, Emmy immediately crawled under her covers.

"Thanks for the story, daddy" she said, Deuce kissed her forehead.

"Anything for you my love, you know that," Deuce replied as he walked over to her door.

"I'm just wondering, but how'd you come up with a story like that so fast?" Emmy asked her father, as he was just gonna turn off her lights.

"I didn't," Deuce smiled once again "It's a true story, about me and mummy."

"Really?" Emmy asked.

"Yeah," Deuce replied.

"So you're Deuce, and mummy's Cleo?" she asked.

"Yep," Deuce nodded, "The other ghouls are Mrs. Stein, Mrs. Vike {Draculaura}, Mrs. Wolf, Mrs. Blue, and Aunt Ghoula. And Uncle Holt was my partner."

"Cool!" Emmy said.

Deuce chuckled.

"Now, goodnight, Emmy"

"Goodnight daddy,"

"Love you,"

"Love you too,"

Deuce then turned off the lights and walked out of her room, closing the door still smiling.

He jumped when he saw Cleo in front of him.

"That was sweet, the story you told her," Cleo smiled.

"Hey, it's my favorite," Deuce shrugged, as Cleo took his hand.

They then walked back to their room and got ready for bed.

THE END!

So wat u think?

Good, or does it need improvement?

Please review and tell me wat u think!

And sorry for the spacing issue….

Peace!


End file.
